FatherDaughter Night
by Tabitha12
Summary: When Candy Muir can't attend the PTA sponsored FatherDaughterNight in town, Captain Daniel Gregg and Candy have their own special evening together


_**Title: Father-Daughter Night**_

_**Author: Mary**_

_**Rating: PG**_

_**Summary: When Candy Muir can't attend the PTA-sponsored Father-Daughter-Night in town, Captain Daniel Gregg and Candy have their own special evening together.**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters from 'The Ghost and Mrs. Muir ' belong to 20th Century Fox and David Gerber productions. No infringement is intended, no profit made, and they will be returned unharmed from whence they came. My story is for enjoyment only. "All other characters, plots, storylines and development of GAMM characters belong to the author and may not be used or changed without express written permission.**_

_**Special acknowledgments to the lyrical talents of Tony Romero for 'I Think I Love You.'**_

_**But mostly, my thanks go out to Kathy. She wrote this story, down to the first set of asterisks (I had to make a couple of modifications to fit the rest of the story) and then saved it to a disk, not knowing when she would get around to doing anything with it. She forgot about it, then found it again, happened to mention it, and then sent me what she had written. I commented that I could see this story going at least three different ways, and that I could identify with Candy totally – mostly because real time wise, I am only two years older than Candy, and was also a girl without a father around for things like Father-Daughter Nights! (By divorce, not death, but still . . . ) The idea for the rest of the story stayed in my head for a while, and eventually I asked Kathy if I could take her start and finish the story. She graciously agreed. So here it is, and Kathy, thank-you again – for the story-start, and as always, for your editing and advice! (MPC)**_

**Father-Daughter Night**

**Monday, October 12, 1970**

"Candy?" Jennifer Davison asked her friend as they sat on the school picnic table eating their lunches. "What are you going to wear?"

Candy Muir laid down her meatloaf sandwich, pushed a wisp of hair out of her eyes, and looked up at the dark-haired girl beside her.

"Wear? Wear to what?"

Just then, Jennifer let out a cry of dismay and threw an angry look over at Linda Coburn who was sitting across from them.

"What did you do that for?"

"What happened?" Candy looked from one friend to the other, more than a little confused.

"Linda kicked me!" Jennifer declared, not angry with the other girl, but just wondering what she had done to get kicked.

"We weren't going to mention this in front of you-know-who." Linda hissed across the table.

"Oh, no! I forgot!" Jennifer's dark brown eyes looked truly sorry. "Forgive me, Candy."

"So, what are you not telling me about?" Candy wanted to know. "You might as well 'fess up now."

Linda sighed and pulled out a flyer that was stuck between the pages of her social studies book.

"The PTA ladies passed these out last Friday when you were gone with your mother to Philadelphia because of your grandfather," she handed it to Candy. "I was hoping you wouldn't have to find out because . . . well . . . because you can't go."

Candy took the folded piece of paper and read the words printed across the top carefully.

_Schooner Bay PTA Hosts Fathers and Daughters Together: a night of food and entertainment exclusively for the girls of Schooner Bay Grammar School and their fathers. Cosponsored by Norrie's and the Schooner Bay Inn. Friday Evening, October 16, 1970, 7-9 p.m. at Norrie's Lobster House._

"Oh," was all Candy said, laying it down in front of her. "Is that all? Don't feel bad guys. I'm used to not having a father."

XXXXXXXXXX

"How can you EVER get used to not having a father?" Jennifer asked, with a unhappy look on her face, "It must be awful."

Candy shrugged. "Well, it's not exactly like I had a choice really," she wrinkled her nose. "Or Mom either, for that matter, or Jonathan. My dad died in a car accident when I was almost four years old, and Jonathan was two. If it makes you two feel better, I really don't remember him very well."

"Not at all?" Linda asked. "That's terrible! You sure?"

"Just bits and pieces," Candy remarked as she bit into one of Martha's chocolate chip cookies, and stared off into space. "I remember he was tall, but then I was just a little kid at the time, so maybe I just thought he was. And he was blonde, like me and Jonathan." She smiled. "It's funny. Grandmother and Grandfather Muir say I look like my dad, but Grandpa and Grandma Williams say I look like Mom. My Dad and I used to play elephants. I remember that," she added.

"Elephants?" Linda asked. "You mean you rode on his back, like an elephant?"

"No . . ." Candy replied. "We would pretend to BE elephants . . . you know, hold your arms down straight in front of you and sway them from side to side like an elephant trunk and make elephant noises. You know, kid stuff." Candy blew another wisp of hair from her face and crunched her empty lunch bag in her hand. "That's really all I remember, guys."

"Well, I still think it's sad that you can't be at the thing on Friday," said Jennifer. "It doesn't seem fair somehow." Her face brightened. "Hey! Maybe someone else could take you? Is your mom dating anyone? Maybe you have an uncle in town? Or how about your Grandpa Williams?"

Candy heaved a sigh. "No, I don't think so. Mom isn't dating anyone and . . ." Her voice broke off, remembering she couldn't mention her families' resident spectre, Captain Gregg. ". . . and I don't have any uncles, and Grandpa hasn't been feeling well – that's why we went to Philadelphia, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right," commented Linda. "That wouldn't work. I don't suppose . . . No. I guess not. My Mom always says she would have rather stayed divorced FOREVER than to end up dating someone like Claymore Gregg. I don't suppose you would want HIM to take you, him being your mom's landlord, and all."

Candy giggled in spite of herself. "I don't think so! Besides, Mom says he is a terrible dancer. I saw him dance all right once, but that's because he had some help that time — Hey!" She looked at her friend. "Your mom was divorced? You never told me that!" Skillfully, Candy turned the conversation from herself.

"Yeah," said Linda. "I forget, most of the time. Brian, that's my dad, married Mom when I was four years old. He's never made a secret of it; that he wasn't my 'real' dad, I mean. And he said I could call him 'Dad' or 'Brian,' whichever I want. I was legally adopted when I was five though, so I call him Dad. My real father "took off for parts unknown," Mom says. I don't remember him at all, and he never calls or visits." Linda twisted her lunch bag into a tight spiral and stood up from the table as they heard the warning bell ring for the start of afternoon classes. "So I guess you are lucky, in a way, Candy," she added. "Your Dad didn't have a choice about staying or going or seeing you or not!" She turned red. "Well, not lucky, but you know what I mean!" Linda pitched her lunch trash in the wastebasket and headed for the door.

'_Right – lucky.' _Candy thought, as she headed for her classroom. _'Except you have someone to take you to Father-Daughter Night, and I don't!'_

XXXXXXXXXX

Wednesday afternoon Martha was in the kitchen waiting for the children to be dropped off by the car pool when Carolyn, bringing the copy that she had been working on all day downstairs to proof one more time, walked into the kitchen, poured a cup of coffee, and sat down at the kitchen table.

"The kids should be home soon, Mrs. Muir," Martha said. "Or, Jonathan will, rather."

Carolyn looked up from her papers. "And Candy?"

"She called from Linda Coburn's house. They have a group assignment to finish for Social Studies and Mr. Coburn will bring her home in about an hour or so." Martha looked at her employer hesitantly.

"Is there something else Martha? Sorry, I've been so distracted the last day or so, but this article I'm doing on the New England Coastline simply must be in the mail to my publisher by tomorrow." Carolyn looked at Martha expectantly.

"Well, now that you mention it, I think there is." Martha hesitated again. "Far be it from me, Mrs. Muir, they're your children, and I know you have been busy lately, but I think there is something bothering Candy."

"What have YOU noticed, Martha?" asked Captain Gregg as he materialized in the kitchen and stood by Carolyn's chair. "Because I think you are correct. Candy has seemed moody the last day or so. I thought maybe it was just I who had noticed it."

"Nothing definite," said Martha. "Just off. Abnormally quiet, maybe. And I haven't seen her chatting of the phone to Linda or Jennifer after school either Monday or yesterday. And then yesterday when I asked her if things were all right, she just said that her friends had to go clothes' shopping after school with their mothers, and then she went up to do her homework without me having to remind her."

"Nobody tells me anything around here," Carolyn grumbled.

"I wonder, could she be suffering from another case of puppy love?" the Captain asked, massaging the back of Carolyn's neck.

"I don't think so, Captain." Martha replied. "Remember with Mark Helmore? She's just not acting the same way . . . if there is a pattern to such things."

"Martha's right, Daniel," said Carolyn thoughtfully. "When it was puppy love, she didn't eat much, turned down dessert, snapped at Jonathan, and walked through you once, if I remember correctly!"

"Generally creating a state of confusion all-round!" the Captain said, looking down at Carolyn fondly.

"Could it be something to do with school?" Martha wondered. "Trouble with her classes, maybe?"

"I don't think so," said Carolyn. "Back-to-school night was only last week, and her teacher had nothing but good things to say about her. She loves her classes, and seems to get along well with students and teachers alike! "But, there's one thing I have learned about my daughter," she added, "Candy has a face like a pane of glass. Nothing ever stays a secret with her for long!"

Jonathan came tearing into the kitchen at that moment, tossing his books aside and making a dive for the cookie jar. "Avast there, mate!" Carolyn and the Captain said together, causing Jonathan to screech to a halt.

"Sorry, Mom!" he said. "Hi, Captain! Hi, Martha!" And he gave Carolyn a buss on the cheek.

"And how was school?" the Captain asked, slapping the boy lightly on the back.

"The same!" the boy replied. "I'll be glad when the week is over, though!"

"It's only Wednesday!" Carolyn smiled, reaching out to rumple his hair, "School can't be that bad! What's the matter? Tough homework assignment?"

"Oh, no," Jonathan answered with his mouth half-full of cookie. "I'm just sick of all the girls talking about the party."

_"What_ party?" Daniel, Carolyn and Martha asked simultaneously.

"Oh, just that Father-Daughter thing they are having at Norrie's. Mom, can I go out and play for a while before I start my homework?" Jonathan continued, looking at the adults in front of him.

"Just a minute, Jonathan," the Captain said, "What's this about a Father-Daughter night?"

Jonathan shrugged. "It's called Fathers and Daughters Together," he frowned. "It's being hosted by the PTA ladies, or something. There's a fancy dinner at Norrie's Lobster House this Friday, and there's going to be some kind of entertainment, and dancing too, I think. All the girls at school have been talking about it, and the new dresses their mom's are getting for them. Some of the girls were even talking about getting to wear lipstick!" He looked impatiently at his hero. "Aren't girls dumb, Captain?"

Carolyn, Martha, and the Captain stared at each other.

"Jonathan," said Carolyn quietly. "I want you to go upstairs and get your homework out of the way before dinner."

"But . . ."

"No 'but's,' young man." She gave him a smile. "You don't want to miss _'The Courtship of Eddie's Father,' _do you? Now scoot!"

The three watched as the child grabbed his books and headed for the stairs. And when the boy was safely out of earshot: "Father-Daughter Night!" Carolyn groaned.

"No wonder she has seemed so morose!" the Captain said quietly, rubbing his beard.

"The poor lamb!" Martha said softly. "Can we do anything?" She looked at Carolyn and then at the Captain.

"I don't know," said Carolyn, a frown coming to her lovely features. "I knew this would come up eventually, but I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with it for a while, yet." And she looked up at the Captain. "I do know that when she gets home I have got to talk to her. And I don't have the slightest idea what I can tell her that is going to make her feel better!" Dejectedly, Carolyn picked up her copy from the table and headed for her bedroom to finish proofing her article. Martha watched her employer leave.

"Poor Candy! Martha said. "I was hoping . . ."

"Hoping what, Martha?" the Captain asked the housekeeper. "I'm interested."

"Oh, nothing I suppose, Captain!" the woman shrugged. "I was just thinking that – well, that after you learned how to touch that . . ." she broke off. "Forgive me Captain!" she smiled. "I'm sorry. I just hadn't stopped to think that even WITH your ability to touch that there are some ways you just can't interact in the children's lives – say, the way a real stepfather can. If you could do that, you could take her to the party and have dinner with her."

Martha reached into the cabinet next to the stove and pulled out a large mixing bowl. "I think I'll make a peach cobbler for dessert. It's one of Candy's favorites and it might make her feel better. Nothing more we can do at the moment, I suppose!"

_'No . . . YOU can't . . .'_ Daniel considered silently as he dematerialized from sight, _' . . . But perhaps I can!'_

XXXXXXXXXX

Carolyn came back downstairs and made her way into the kitchen where Martha was preparing dinner Wednesday evening. "I hate it when my children try to be brave for all the wrong reasons!" she commented, looking at Martha. "It's as bad as . . ."

"I know . . . _'Nothing Mom!'_ . . . right?" said the Captain, materializing beside her and shaking his head.

"Right," Carolyn nodded grimly. "But don't you see? She doesn't have to be brave! Candy has every right to be upset . . . The only little girl in town that can't go to a special event like this? It would be one thing if she could go and then she got sick or something, but . . ." Carolyn sighed and reached for the dinner plates in the cupboard. "I'll set the table, Martha."

"What exactly did Candy say?" the Captain inquired, sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Well," said Carolyn, spreading the plates and silverware they needed for dinner out on the kitchen table, "First she looked startled, like she hadn't expected me to find out, then a little guilty because I had, and then kept insisting up and down that it 'wasn't a big deal.'"

"If there is one thing I have learned about Candy and Jonathan in the last two-and-a-half years Carolyn, is when they say something "isn't a big deal," usually, it is," the Captain remarked. "Would you not agree my dear?" he asked her, reaching for her hand.

"I agree with you wholeheartedly, Daniel," Carolyn uttered another a sigh, "But that still doesn't solve the problem!" She glanced over at Martha who was pulling a hamburger casserole out of the oven. "I even offered to buy Candy a new dress like all her friends were getting. She turned me down. She said it would be a waste of money – that she had no place to wear it. She must have told me at least three times that she wasn't upset, that it wasn't a big deal and to stop worrying about her – but I do!"

"I would really like to give that blasted PTA a piece of my mind!" Martha exploded, slamming the oven door closed, and placing the steaming dish on the table. "What on earth could they have been thinking? Didn't it occur to them that – "

"That, my good woman, is the trouble. They _weren't_ thinking!" the Captain said quietly. His eyes shifted from Martha's face to Carolyn's. "I have an idea, however, if you would care to hear it."

"Which is?" the women said together.

"You are quite welcome to tell me it's a bad idea, if you wish . . ."

Carolyn reached to the seaman with her free hand and grabbed him by curls at the base of his neck.

"Daniel Gregg! If you don't . . ."

Laughing, the spirit took Carolyn's other hand and looked into her eyes.

"I think Candy and I need our OWN Father-Daughter Night."

Candy found the invitation when she came upstairs for bed that evening:

_Captain Daniel Gregg requests the company of Miss Candace Marie Muir for dinner and conversation in the kitchen of Gull Cottage, this Friday evening, October 16, 1970 at 6:30 p.m._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mom!" Jonathan yelled from the upstairs hallway, "Candy won't get out of the bathroom!"

"Jonathan!" Martha shouted from the foyer, "Stop yelling! Come use the little one by my room!" Martha turned and shrugged at Carolyn, who had joined her. "Honestly! You'd think that no one remembers there is a downstairs head in this place!"

"_Head_ Martha?" Carolyn grinned. "Methinks you have been listening to Captain Gregg too much!"

The housekeeper shrugged her shoulders. "Well, some of his vernacular is catching!" Martha grinned. "He chased me out of HIS 'galley' at four-thirty this afternoon so he could start preparing their dinner. Do you know what he's doing in there?"

"I have a couple of ideas!" Carolyn smiled. "I had to do the marketing for him, remember? I took care of it yesterday after Candy and I went shopping for her new dress. Dinner will still be a surprise for her, though. I had her wait in the car."

"I'm so glad Candy changed her mind about the dress, Mrs. Muir." Martha responded. "She showed it to me earlier. It's just beautiful!"

"It certainly is! And she looks so lovely in it!" Carolyn looked wistful for a moment. "I can't believe how fast she is growing up!"

"You want to know what I can't believe, Mrs. Muir?" Martha replied, "I can't believe the Captain actually chased me out of my own kitchen this afternoon and is out there, right now, on MY turf, doing what he always told me was 'women's work!' I must admit though, whatever he is cooking in there sure smells good! That man . . . _ghost_ definitely has hidden talents!" Carolyn blushed and smiled but made no comment. "Speaking of which . . . Come with me Mrs. Muir — " the housekeeper continued, and lead her employer back to the living room.

"What is it, Martha?" Carolyn inquired.

"I want a witness!" and the housekeeper shouted into the empty air: "Captain! Captain Gregg, come here!"

Daniel Gregg appeared before the women, wiping his hands on a towel. There was a pained look on his face. "Why have you summoned me Martha?" he said dryly, "I am somewhat busy at the moment, you know!"

The housekeeper shook her finger at the spectre. "I'm saying this in front of a witness! You leave my kitchen a mess and you'll wish you were dead and gone all over again! You hear me?"

"I promise, Martha!" He gave the older woman his best smile and a wink. "You won't even know I was there!"

"And, Captain?"

"Yes, Martha?"

"Tomorrow, can you please show me what you were preparing tonight?"

"In your galley?" He gave her a devilish grin. "I am invited back to your galley?"

"Yes, Captain!"

"I would be honored, Madam." The spirit gave the two women a bow and a smile and dematerialized.

"Mom?" Jonathan came into the living room looking at his mother and the housekeeper. "Can we go now?"

"In a hurry for the movie?" Carolyn asked, giving his hair a tousle.

"No," the boy grumbled, "It's just that Candy has been primping and perfuming and creaming herself up there since we got home from school. A man can't breathe around here today without getting fussed at." He shrugged. "She won't let me in our bedroom to work on my models anyway, so we might as well get going!" The boy frowned. "I don't think Candy has been very happy this week. Maybe after she and Captain Gregg have dinner, Candy will be Candy again." He grabbed his mother's hand and then reached for Martha's. "Come on! Let's move – we still have to get popcorn!"

Jonathan started for the door, Carolyn and Martha following him. When they reached the foyer, Carolyn stopped. Martha and Jonathan continued to the car.

"Daniel?" Carolyn whispered quietly into the air. "Are you there?"

"Always." He materialized in front of her again. "Yes, my dear?"

"Are you going to be all right? Because if you're not, I can stay and . . ."

"Go to the movies and enjoy yourself, my dear." The seaman gave her hand a squeeze. "Candy and I will be fine."

XXXXXXXXXX

The dress was royal blue. It was velvet, tea-length, had mutton-chop sleeves, a scooped neck, and never, Candy thought, had she felt more beautiful in her life. Carefully, she fastened the matching blue velvet choker with the old-fashioned cameo around her neck, slipped on her new patent-leather shoes, smoothed her hair one more time, and made her way downstairs for dinner.

Captain Gregg greeted her at the bottom. He was attired in his full dress uniform, which he had not worn since the night in March, when Candy's grandparents had renewed their vows. The Captain adjusted his gloves, lifted Candy's hand, and kissed the back of it.

"Good evening, Miss Muir!" The Captain said quietly. "You look enchanting this evening. I am so pleased you accepted my invitation to dinner!"

"I'm glad you asked me, Captain." Candy said, with an equal properness in her voice. "You look beautiful . . . I mean you look very handsome tonight too. Thank-you for asking me for dinner. You really didn't have to – "

The Captain raised his hand, stopping her comment. "I am delighted that you gave me the courtesy of your company! No, I am honored! This is your night, my dear!" The seaman extended his arm. "May I escort you to the table?"

Candy giggled, tucked her hand in his arm, and they made their way into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Captain had clearly pulled out all the stops. The kitchen table had been set beautifully for a quiet dinner. The table had the leaf taken out of it, making it seem more like a table for two than for a family of five, and it was covered with an antique lace tablecloth. The china setting was not the familiar blue willow pattern Candy was accustomed to, but an entirely different one — one she had never seen before. Upon closer examination, Candy noticed the 'DG' monogram all around the edge of the ivory dishes, and the antique silverware at each place setting had the same monogram. The Captain's PERSONAL dishes!

Two heavy, freshly polished, silver candlesticks were placed at each end of the table, and taper candles were burning in each, glowing in the kitchen's half-light. Filled water glasses were already at the table, and there was a wine glass at each place setting.

Candy stood near the table, taking in the scene and gasped her surprise, realizing how much trouble the Captain had gone to. The seaman pulled out her chair, and Candy sank into it.

"Thank-you Captain Gregg."

Daniel brought out two small plates of Cesar salad, and placed one plate in front of Candy, and one at his own place. Then he pulled a carafe of golden liquid from the refrigerator and started to pour some of the contents into Candy's wine glass.

"Captain! I know you are trying to treat me like a lady here tonight, but I can't drink this!"

The Captain looked at her reproachfully.

"I will always think of you as a lady! But tell me my dear young woman, would you think I would ever do ANYTHING to you that might cause you harm? Surely after knowing me for . . ." he cleared his throat, remembering he had NOT 'known' her for the two-and-a-half-years that he had 'known' Jonathan and Carolyn, ". . . so long . . ." he continued smoothly, ". . . you would trust me! Just taste it!"

Tentatively, Candy picked up her wine glass and sipped the liquid. "Apple cider!" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry Captain, you're right. I do trust you, really, I do. I think it tastes better in a wine glass — and it looks so pretty! What a cool idea!" She beamed at him, placing her snowy white napkin in her lap.

They ate their salads in silence, Candy still a bit overwhelmed at her familiar, yet formal surroundings and Daniel not wanting to push the sensitive child into conversation. Then he got up and took the salad plates, put them in the sink and removed a covered vegetable dish from the oven and placed it on the table, as well as a small basket of rolls. Then, taking a roasting pan from the oven also, he opened it and laid a small roasted Cornish game hen stuffed with wild rice, on Candy's plate and one on his own.

"Do you like game hens?" the Captain asked her conversationally. "They are one thing I did learn how to cook fairly well in my day. Will this dish be all right with you?"

"Fine . . . thank-you," Candy stammered, still in awe of the pretty table and now the 'exotic' entree' in front of her. She eyed her plate. _'I have never had one of these before!' _she wondered to herself. _'I don't even know if MOM has! I wonder how you . . .'_ Candy watched surreptitiously as Daniel removed the wild rice from his hen and split the bird down the middle with his strong hands, laying it open and then added a roll to his plate.

"Ah, the broccoli!" he remarked, removing the lid and letting the steam rise for a moment, then he dished some of the vegetables onto both her plate and his. Noticing her cautiousness in handling the unfamiliar food in front of her, he remarked: "You know, these little birds can be rather tricky. I will never forget the first time I tried to open one!" He chuckled. "I was at a formal commendation dinner — very much an honor for me at the time. I was still a midshipman. I tackled the bird just a little too vigorously and it flew off the table and landed in the Admiral's wife's lap!"

Candy started to giggle, feeling more at ease immediately. "Oh, no Captain! What did you do?"

"Do, my dear? Why I died a thousand deaths, that's what I did." He smiled. "No pun intended! But there is nothing like making a fool of yourself in front of all the wrong people!" He chortled again as he watched Candy try in vain to stifle her laughter at her thought of a much younger, and greatly embarrassed Daniel Gregg.

"Fortunately," he continued, "The Admiral's wife was well-bred from her head to her toes. She picked up the bird from the bottom up using her napkin as a blotter, and placed it back on my plate, and said: "'Your dinner I believe,' and then removed the napkin and placed it on the floor beside her place so it wouldn't soil her dress. Then she made a remark about 'what slippery little devils these little birds can be,' and what a pleasure it was to 'get back at the dear little creature' by eating one."

"And no one else said anything to you, Captain?" Candy asked, astonished. "If that ever happened to someone at school they wouldn't hear the end of it for days!"

"And contradict the wife of an Admiral?" Captain Gregg smiled, "A fellow would have to be a dunderhead to want to do that! No – she only smiled at me and whispered_ 'It could happen to anyone!'"_

"She sounds nice!" said Candy, peering at the bird on her plate, but looking much more relaxed.

"She was," the Captain replied. "There were so many things she could have done — she could have shrieked, or had me removed from the premises . . . hard to tell what might have happened if she hadn't been a true lady!" He smiled at the little girl in front of him. "I'll tell you what, Candy. I would hate to see you ruin your pretty dress with the same kind of accident I had. Why don't you take my plate, and I will take yours?"

The girl looked vastly relieved. "Are you sure you don't mind fixing your plate again?"

"I will never ask you, or tell you something if I do not mean it, Candy. Always remember that."

With that, the Captain put his plate he had just finished preparing in front of the infinitely more relaxed little girl, took her plate and performed the process again for his own dinner. As they started to eat, Daniel began to ask Candy questions. First about school — rediscovering her love for her music, art and English classes, and her terror of geography, and promising his help in that area. Then the girl caught the seaman up on the activities of her and her best friends — Linda, Jennifer, Adam and Quentin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Candy swallowed her last mouthful of game hen and wild rice. "This dinner has been really different, Captain! It tasted great! Game hens really are like little chickens, but they are seasoned differently. And they are juicer. Not at all like Martha's usual way of making chicken!"

"Thank-you, my dear, but Martha didn't make this meal. I made it."

"You did?" Candy reacted in astonishment. "I thought you just . . . warmed it up, or something. I didn't know you could cook!"

"There are any number of things you do not know about me Candy," the spirit sighed. "I think that is my fault. We don't seem to get a chance to talk as much as I would like us to be able to." Candy turned red and Daniel noticed her awkwardness. "I must confess, your mother did do the marketing for me," he said with a grin. "It would cause quite a stir in Schooner Bay I think, if I showed up in the check-out-lane of the grocery store!"

Candy smiled at the thought.

"Now then," The Captain continued, "Are you ready for dessert?" He saw her surprised look.

"You made dessert, too?"

"But of course," he answered. He stood up and removed her dinner plate and his own and placed them in the sink with the salad plates. "I made pineapple upside-down cake. I remember you telling your mother how much you loved it after having it at your grandmother's house this last summer. You do like it? I haven't made a mistake?"

"Oh, no Captain!" Candy said, her blue eyes getting wider, "I love it. I just can't believe . . ."

"Believe what, my dear?"

"That you made it just for me," she said quietly. "I think that tonight is about the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me." And the tears started to well in her eyes.

"Nonsense," the Captain said, waiving his hand again, and doing his best to make light of the situation. "Why does the female of the species cry when they were both happy and sad? I told you that tonight was your night." He paused. "You know, my dear, this evening is long overdue." He placed a dessert in front of her.

"Overdue?" the girl asked, mystified.

"As I was saying a moment ago, we don't seem to be able to talk with each other as much as I would like us to be able to sometimes. We . . . sort of got off to a late start, you and I, and I sometimes feel that we don't have as . . . as much in common as we should. But I do recognize that you need to lead your own life and . . ." The seaman's voice trailed away in an embarrassed silence.

"I feel the same way about you, sometimes, Captain. We don't seem to like the same stuff. I like Volleyball and beach-combing and even boxing with Mark was fun, in a way . . ."

"Little rascal," the Captain remarked. "I still don't see why he carried Penelope Hassenhammer's books and not yours."

"Because she threw them in his arms Captain!" Candy grinned. "Everything's okay now though. He's a nice boy. One of the gang. I play with him sometimes, and Adam and Quentin and Linda and Jennifer. I have lots of friends I can spend time with."

The Captain frowned. "Did any of them make fun of you over this Father/Daughter Dinner event tonight? About not having a father you could attend the function with?"

"Not at all," Candy replied, pushing back a lock of hair from her face. "Linda and Jennifer tried to protect me. They didn't even want me to find out about it." She smiled. "They knew I would feel bad."

"You have very caring friends." Daniel replied.

"They are nice." Candy agreed, and she smiled and the spirit. "It's really okay Captain. I do understand, and most of the time I don't feel like I am missing that much not having a dad around. Just once in a while." The little girl looked down at the table. "It's been really nice here tonight, Captain. Norrie was just going to serve his lobster dinner, and I have had that before with Mom and Jonathan and Martha. I've never had Cornish game hens before. You make me feel really special."

"You are special, my dear. I don't ever want you to think I feel otherwise," he responded solemnly.

"I do wish sometimes . . ." She looked up at the seaman again, started and then stopped.

"What is it, Candy? Do continue, please."

"You sure you won't get mad?"

"Mad?" he responded indignantly, "I never get mad!" Candy gave the spirit an incredulous look. "Well . . . Not very often, anyway!" he amended, "Now what is it you would wish, my dear?"

Candy blushed as red as a beet and said quietly: "Sometimes I wish . . . no, a lot of times I wish you could be my real stepfather, like Linda Coburn's dad. Then you could have taken me to the party tonight."

Daniel Gregg looked sorrowful. "I know, my dear, I do know. Really I do. You know Candy, I cannot tell you how much I wish I could have been your father, or stepfather, or uncle this evening and taken you into Norrie's for the celebration. I feel very badly that I couldn't do that for you."

"Really? Honest?" she grinned. "That does make me feel better!"

"I can be as much of a stepfather as you want me to be — much more now than even a year ago. I just can't appear in front of people," the seaman continued, "Someone might recognize me for what I am — the spirit of the man who used to own this house, and you, your brother, your mother and Martha would have no peace or privacy at all." He looked into her china blue eyes and asked: "Will it be enough Candy? Can you live with what I can offer you? A pale replacement for your father? Will you let me do my best and be everything I can be for you?"

"Oh, yes, Captain! I would like that very much!" Candy put down her dessert fork next to her empty plate, placed her napkin on top of the plate, and smiled up at him. "We really aren't missing that much, not being at Norrie's. The only thing we are missing is the dancing and all the people." And she gave him a smile that reminded him more every day of her mother, and his love.

"You know Candy —" he said, standing up from the table, "I cannot arrange for crowds, or for your friends to be here with us, but would you like to dance?"

"What? Here?" Candy asked, looking around the kitchen. "I really don't think there's enough room – besides, shouldn't we at least get the dishes done first?"

"None of that tonight, my dear!" And with a wave of his hand, the silverware was removed from the table, the water began to run in the sink, and before long, the dirty utensils, dishes, and pots and pans were washed, rinsed and placed in the dish drainer to dry by invisible hands.

"Gee, Captain," Candy gulped. "Watching that was as much fun as the dinner has been!"

"Now . . ." the seaman said with a smile for his dinner guest. Shall we adjourn to the living room?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The Captain pointed his finger and moved the couch and other furniture toward the side of the living room, then went to the phonograph, switched on the turntable and started perusing through Carolyn's record albums that were sitting on one side. He selected Strauss's Blue Danube and Tales of the Vienna Woods; Then, as if thinking the matter over, he reached instead for Candy's new 'Partridge Family' album, and put it on the turntable instead. The strains of David Cassidy singing _'I Think I Love You' _came pouring out:

The Captain winced at what he deemed 'racket' faced Candy and held out his hands. "Shall we dance, my dear?"

Candy laughed with delight. "Oh Captain!" she said with a wide grin, "We don't dance TOUCHING now! You need to get with it! Just start moving to the beat! Move your feet and swing your arms! Like this!" and Candy started the gyrations that she and her friends practiced their bedrooms until their parents threatened to break their record players.

'_No touching?' _The Captain frowned, _'And here, it's taken me so long to learn how again!'_

And the spectre began to — or tried to move his arms the way Candy did. The Captain tried – and tried. He swung his arms, and he moved his feet, and smiled at Candy, and endeavored to look like he was enjoying himself.

"That's it Captain! You're getting it! You just need practice!"Candy urged, watching the tall seaman trying his best to move to the beat of the music as the chorus started:

Candy was touched. Captain Gregg was really concentrating and making a truly valiant effort to dance like her friends, but it was obvious he was never going to be comfortable with the music as she was. It was simply too much for her and a giggle came to her throat.

Candy choked back her laughter, stopped dancing, and went over to the phonograph and lifted the record arm. Looking back many years later, she always said that never, in all the time that she had known him, seen the Captain looked so relieved about anything as he was when she stopped the music.

"You know, Captain . . ." Candy said tactfully, taking deep breaths to control the laughter she still felt burbling up inside, "I'm not really dressed for dancing rock and roll. I do that with my friends, and we wear shorter, more 'with it' dresses for that. But can you do something for me?"

"Anything, my dear, you know that!"

"Can you show me how to dance like you and Mom did in the living room?" Candy asked.

"When?" asked the Captain, bewildered.

"On Centennial Night."

The Captain thought back, and his eyes narrowed. "That was Claymore," he said softly.

"Don't be silly, Captain," said Candy, looking like she wanted to stamp her foot. "Claymore means well, but he is a klutz. I don't know how you did it, but I know that was YOU dancing with Mom then. You just 'borrowed' Claymore for a little. So can you teach me?"

"How do you know your mother and I were dancing in the living room, anyway?" the Captain asked, giving in.

"I had to come back and get my coin purse, and I saw you. Claymore can't dance! I didn't realize it then, but did later. Jonathan and I saw Claymore practicing with a chair a long time AFTER I saw you use Claymore to dance with Mom. He was awful with the chair even. Lots worse than you were just now!" she said brightly.

The Captain chuckled. "Very well. I must say I approve. The grandeur and beauty of a waltz is much more suitable for young women. Why, in my day . . ."

"Come on, Captain!" urged Candy. "I have wanted to try this for a long time. I knew you should be the one to teach me!"

"You did?" he asked, flattered beyond belief.

"Sure," the girl replied. "Like I said, I saw you and Mom dance, and besides, I heard Mom tell Martha you were a _magnificent_ dancer."

Daniel Gregg 'removed' David Cassidy, put on the album of Strauss waltzes, adjusted his white gloves, and bowed to the little girl.

She looked at him, taken aback.

"Why did you do that Captain?"

"Because that's the way it starts Candy. The gentleman always bows to the lady. You are a lady, my dear. Now . . ." he looked at her somberly. "May I have this dance, Miss Candace?" Candy gulped and nodded.

"The first thing to remember my girl . . ." said the Captain, as he took her hands ". . . is you never look at your feet. My mother taught me that when I was Jonathan's age. She said looking at your feet was, if you'll pardon the pun, a sure way to trip yourself up. You think too hard about what you are doing. Now . . ." he smiled at her again. "Pay attention to my hands. When you feel my arm go up you will find yourself moving forward. When it goes down, you will move backward. But don't concentrate too hard! It will take all the fun out of it! Now just look up at my face. Just wait. Your feet will take care of themselves. Now let's begin." He gave Candy's hand an encouraging squeeze. "Are you ready?"

"Maybe I made a mistake, Captain . . ." Candy hedged.

Daniel looked puzzled. "You don't want me to teach you?"

"Oh, yes, Captain! But . . ."

"What is it, my dear?" the Captain said gently.

"What if I am no good? Maybe I can't learn how to do this after all!" Candy looked up at him hesitantly. "What if I step on your feet?"

"My dear Candy . . ." The seafarer smiled. "I wouldn't worry, if I were you, about something like that! You are going to do just fine!"Slowly, the tall seaman began moving around the floor with the little girl in rhythm with the music, and in no time at all, Candy was gliding with him smoothly around the small room. "See?" The Captain asked, "That's not so bad, now is it? You're doing splendidly!"

" . . . two, three!" said Candy "You're right Captain! This is easy!"

"Of course it is, my dear! And may I say . . ." The Captain added as they continued to whirl around the room, "You are doing MUCH better at waltzing than I did at YOUR dancing!"

They ended in with a flourish and collapsed on the couch. Candy beamed at the seaman beside her.

"That was wonderful! Not nearly as hard as I thought it would be!" She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank-you, Captain! I've wanted to learn how to do that for so long! I'll remember this forever!" Daniel Gregg smiled broadly at the little girl, but a lump came to his throat and a prickle to his eyes.

'_What HAVE I been missing?_ he thought, and he swallowed slowly.

"So, Candy, what else would you like to do?" the Captain asked, a mite gruffly. "This is still your night. It's your choice, my dear!"

Candy looked thoughtful.

"There's a full moon tonight, Captain. Could we go for a walk on the beach and talk some more?"

He looked at her doubtfully. "Really my dear, you are hardly dressed for a walk on the beach! You pretty shoes – your dress . . ."

"I could be changed in three – no – two minutes Captain!" She gave him her best 'pretty please' look. "Just for a little bit? It's a really nice night, and it's not very cold! I could show you some of my favorite spots. Please?" Then she added, almost as an afterthought, "You could change too, if you want. I can't quite see you on the beach in your full dress uniform." She grinned, "But Mom is right — you do look magnificent! Come on Captain! Please?"

"Well . . ."

Candy gave the seaman another wide smile. "Thanks, Captain! I'll be right back!" she said, as she dashed up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Candy was right. It WAS a beautiful night, and Daniel Gregg was very glad he had agreed to her request. He watched Candy's blue-jean and sweater-clad figure skip over the sand, a little ahead of him, stopping every now and then to pick up a stranded starfish caught at high tide, and throw it back into the sea. Candy stopped suddenly and he caught up with her.

"This one didn't make it, Captain Gregg." She held it up to him. "I think this little one died. Can you check?"

He studied the starfish closely. "There is still a little life in it," he said calmly, and threw it back toward the waves. "You know, Candy, you could spend your entire night out here, and you will never rescue them all."

"I know that Captain," she said, equally composed, "But every one I rescue is one more that makes it today. I'm just trying to make a difference in something, somewhere."

The seaman stopped and took her hand in his. "Oh, my dear! You do! Every day you are alive you make a difference!" He frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. "Has someone told you – indicated to you that you aren't important? That you don't count?"

"Oh, no, Captain! Nothing like that!" and she bent down and picked up another starfish and threw it into the ocean.

"Then what is it, my girl? Come on, out with it."

"Well it's just . . ."

"Yes?" The Captain kept his voice level and steady, and the little girl blurted out her question.

"I'm still trying to figure it out, Captain, why didn't you show yourself to me right away like you did with Jonathan and Mom? Aren't I important to you? Do you really like me, or are you just putting up with me?"

"Oh my dear girl — Candy — It's nothing like that at all! I thought we had this settled . . ."

"But why, Captain?" She bit her lip but her blue eyes looked steadily up into his. "I always have wanted to know — for real — Why?"

Just for a moment the Captain was totally intimidated. He sighed and gazed down at the little girl. "Because . . ." he paused. "As the current phrase puts it, I blew it."

"You . . . ?"

"Candy, Claymore told me he had leased my house to you and your family the day before you showed up. I was angry — set in my ways, and used to being alone. I didn't want my house lived in."

"What does that have to do with not showing yourself to me?" the girl asked impatiently.

"Let me finish."

Daniel led her over to a nearby beach rock, and they both leaned against it. Pulling a cigar from his pocket, he lit it and continued. "You are right. I did show myself to Jonathan first. He started up the stairs right after you all came into the house and walked right up to me. I honestly do not know why, but even though I didn't wish it, the lad could see me. I did try to frighten him . . ."

"How Captain? By saying BOO or something?" Candy grinned at the mental image.

"No Candy, of course not!" The Captain smiled down at her. "I merely said in the sternest voice I could muster that I was a ghost, and that I had died a hundred years ago, that Gull Cottage was MY house, and he had to leave."

Candy looked at him critically. "Well, that doesn't sound very scary. You might have done better if you had yelled at him more. Jonathan has never let stuff like that bother him. What did he say?"

The Captain grinned again. "As I recall, he said something about not being able to go anywhere without his mother or you, and he would check and let me know."

Candy giggled. "Well, I guess Jonathan showed you! What about Mom?"

"You know that story, my dear."

"Not all of it, Captain, not really."

"I appeared to her that first night after she had tucked you two in bed. I told her she had to leave. She said she loved the house and had no money to move and wanted to stay. I said she could stay on trial. She wanted me to leave. I wouldn't. She packed you all up in the dead of night and left."

"And you brought us back," said Candy. "That was YOU driving the station wagon that night. Mom didn't change her mind. YOU brought us back! But . . ." the girl paused, ". . .that still doesn't explain why you didn't show yourself to me right away . . . or Martha either."

"If you recall, Candy, at the mere mention of me, by Jonathan, the first night you were in the house, you said you were scared."

"I remember," Candy said softly. "So by the time you and Mom and Jonathan had things worked out, you really didn't want to scare me? That's all there was to it?"

"Mostly," The Captain replied reluctantly, staring off into space.

"Mostly, Captain Gregg?"

"I could have made a mistake Candy. I knew little boys Jonathan's age when I was alive — cabin boys, and such. He likes to fish, and build ships. You know, male activities. And young boys need fathers. We . . . well, we did have something in common, right from the beginning. Never, in all my existence, alive or dead, have I known any little girls your age. I just wasn't sure HOW to treat you, and that made me nervous. I didn't want you to be afraid of me. I was considered rather an amusing fellow . . . in my day. And I am rather likeable once you get to know me, you know."

"You are Captain!" said the girl. "And you know . . . I think Mom was right, what she said."

"What?" he asked gruffly, looking into the little girl's steady blue eyes.

"I think you were scared of me, a little . . . at least then."

The seaman gave her a look, but did not deny her statement.

"So what about now, Candy Muir?" he asked gently. "I told you I want to be as close to a father for you as I can. I . . . I love you Candy. I love both you and Jonathan, and I want to do what is right for both of you."

The girl answered slowly. "You and Jonathan get to do so many groovy things together. Fishing and making model ships and stuff. Girls need fathers too, Captain. And you are here. I just want to do things with you like other girls and their fathers do, that's all."

"You know, I never thought about it before," the Captain said thoughtfully. "In my day, little girls learned everything they needed to know from their mothers . . ."

"Well, that would be writing." Candy replied. "And I learn a lot from Mom. The hard way! She looks at my papers before I turn them in, but won't tell me if there is a spelling error or _anything_. She says I have to learn it all by myself." The little girl laughed again and imitated Carolyn's tone. "Candy, I already passed fifth grade. You have to pass fifth grade, not me." The Captain smiled. "And I AM learning how to cook, with Martha, but I really want to spend more time with you, that's all," the little girl continued.

"What would you like us to do together?"

"That's a good question Captain," she replied. "I guess I have been missing the IDEA of having a father . . . but since I haven't had one for a while, I don't know everything a father does either. And I can't really ask Linda and Jennifer!" She shrugged her shoulders. "They WOULD think I was weird. You teaching me how to dance was a blast! I think, just have time to BE together — like you and Jonathan have time. Something will happen." Her face broke into a big smile. "Maybe you can go beach-combing with me? Just walk along the beach and look for things?"

"And rescue starfish?" the Captain asked, gazing at the earnest little girl in front of him.

"Yeah — and maybe explore some of the beach caves? I always wanted to find a secret hidden cave. Maybe find one with a treasure chest . . . or make a hideout or secret club there or something!"

"Candy, some of those caves are dangerous."

"I know that, Captain!" she looked at him wisely. "That's why you and I need to explore them together. I know I am safe with you. I trust you."

"Because I am a spirit?"

"No Captain . . ." she gave him a puzzled look. "Because you are you. You love us, and wouldn't let anything happen to us unless you couldn't help it. You grouch about it, but I KNOW you love us — as much as you love the sea and ships. As much as you love Mom." She gave his hand a tug. "Come on, Captain. We should start back. We'll work it out." She started back toward the cottage and then turned around and faced him again. "I know! I can teach you to play beach volleyball — you're tall — you'd be good at it!" She started to run and shouted over her shoulder — "Come ON Captain! I'll race ya!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Candy and the Captain spent the rest of their evening together curled up on the couch watching _'Here Come the Brides' _on television. The Captain wondered what the charm of the show was exactly, but Candy maintained that the Bolt brothers were 'groovy,' so that was what they watched. When Carolyn and Martha arrived home at ten-fifteen, (Jonathan had received permission to stay overnight at Gilbert Jenkins' house) she found her daughter snuggled up against the Captain's broad chest, sound asleep.

"Is everything all right Daniel?" Carolyn laughed lightly. "I wish I had a camera. You two look adorable!"

_"Shhhh!" _he said softly, "You'll wake her." He stroked Candy's hair softly. "She dropped off about ten minutes ago.

"I take it the evening was a success then?" she smiled.

"I think so." Daniel whispered. "But a few things are going to be changing around here." He rose, cradling Candy in his arms. "Let me get her up to bed and I'll meet you in our cabin. We'll talk about it then."

"Don't dematerialize with her, Daniel," Carolyn advised. "Just carry her upstairs. I'll get her into her nightgown and you can tuck her in."

XXXXXXXXX

"All right, my dear . . ." Carolyn whispered to the air. "You can come in now." She kissed her daughter goodnight, and quietly left the room.

The Captain appeared in the children's bedroom and looked down at the sleeping child. Leaning over, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and adjusted her covers slightly.

"Good night Candy . . . sweet dreams, my dear one. I love you."

"Candy stirred and opened her eyes. "Captain?"

"Yes, Candy?"

"Tonight was fun . . . I really want to do it again." She gave a mighty yawn, and then gave the Captain a mightier hug and kissed him on the cheek. "G'Night."

"Goodnight, my dear."

"I love you, Captain Gregg," she said with a soft sigh, and she was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

From that day forward there was a change in the relationship of Candace Marie Muir and Captain Daniel Gregg. From out of nowhere it seemed, they discovered that they had more things in common than either of them had realized in the first year and a half of their relationship. They DID love beach-coming together, and the Captain, once he learned the game, became Candy's favorite Volleyball partner. Candy discovered, and developed a true love for astronomy — a subject, much to the Captain's chagrin, Jonathan had little or no interest in. What Candy learned about Shakespeare and other classical poets, she learned from the Captain. What he learned about sports, and modern music, he learned from her.

When Candy came down the stairs from her room, dressed up for her first school dance, the Captain was there. When she had her first 'real date' at sixteen, the Captain paced the floors in a tizzy until she was safely home again. The first time Candy had a fight with her boyfriend, the Captain offered his opinion and advice, and she listened, and when, later, another steady boyfriend in high school wanted to 'go further' than she wanted him to, the Captain was there too. When Candy started filling out the miles and miles of paperwork for grants and scholarships for college, the Captain matched her, form for form. When she performed the in the senior play, the Captain attended every performance and cheered her on, and when Candy gave the Valedictorian graduation speech for her senior class, there was no holding back the Captain's pride and applause. That fall, when Candy left for college, the Captain was right there with Carolyn, getting her ready and stressing about whether or not the car would make the trip — and he missed her like any other doting father would when their daughter was gone.

When Candy's fiancee Stephen was killed in a car accident when she was twenty-three, the Captain was the first to insist that she come back to Gull Cottage for a while and regroup. Later, at twenty-six, when she met and married her husband, John, the Captain was at the wedding service and shed his own private father-tears in Candy's old bedroom after she had left on her honeymoon. When Candy's first child was born, the Captain was in the delivery room, and he was there for the delivery of the four children that came after that. In the years that followed, it was a very rare Friday indeed that they did not exchange a letter, or a phone call, or later, in the 1980's and forward, an e-mail with her — it was 'their time' to tell each other about their week, their life, their feelings, their hopes and their dreams.

And when someone asked Candace Muir who was the most important influence in her life when she was growing up, and beyond 'grown up,' she always answered:

"My Mother, and my _Captain _. . . _Daniel Gregg."_

End


End file.
